deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorl
Gorl was the guardian of the Topaz. He was a Jalis that came with his two brothers to seek the Lilies of life. History It is unknown what Gorl did prior to coming to The forests, but in his time Adin had not made the Belt of Deltora (and may well not have been born yet) and Gorl believed he would be the one to lead the seven tribes. He and his two brothers had come to the Forests of Silence only to see the Lilies already pouring out their nectar. As his two brothers ran towards the Lilies, Gorl killed them. When he turned back to the Lilies, they had just finished pouring their nectar, and they wilted into the mud. He later told Lief it was their fault because they should've known that he needed a whole cup for himself, and so they could have none. As he waited for the Lilies to bloom again, he made a wall of vines around them to protect them. Any travellers or animals who came near, he slew and fed their boddies and blood to the vines, making them even stronger, waiting for the Lilies to bloom again. In time, one of the seven Ak-Baba flew above the Forest and dropped the Topaz down, so Gorl took it and set it in the hilt of his Sword. When Lief and Barda, led by Jasmine, came to his area of the Forests, the center of Mid Wood, he mistook them for thieves trying to take the Lilies. He forced Lief and Barda towards him with his powers, but Barda distracted him by making him remember his past. Distracted, Gorl did not notice his hold on Barda and Lief loosen. When Barda lunged at him and stuck his sword into an area on Gorl's neck not covered by armor, he pulled it out, tossed it aside, completely unharmed, and picked up Barda by the neck and forcing him to his knees. He then plunged his sword into Bardas chest. He grabbed Lief, but, just as he was about to kill him Jasmine called out his name. He looked up and saw Jasmine in the trees, so he released his bond on Lief to turn his power on Jasmine. She had thought ahead however, convincing one of the trees to sacrifice its largest branch for freedom. When the brach landed on Gorl, it was revealed that there was nothing in the armor at all; Gorl's sheer will, shelled inside the armor, was all that remained of him. With the armor destroyed, Gorl's will was released and vanished. As the vines died and the Lilies of Life were exposed to the light, they finally bloomed. Ironically, the very protection Gorl worked so hard to create was what prevented him from gaining his prize. Lief rushed to them and gathered their nectar, using enough of it to heal the mortally wounded Barda. Lief then removed the Topaz from Gorl's sword (which came away suprisingly easily), successfully gaining the first gem of his quest. Appearance Gorl was heavily armored and is described as "A knight in golden battle armor. His breastplate glimmered in the distance. His helmet was crowned with golden horns." He wielded a large sword. No eyes were visible in his helmet, as there was nothing inside it. Abilities Gorl, no longer being human, was just an indominatable will encased in armor. His will was so strong that he could force it upon others, and no one could disobey his commands. This control required his attention to remain in affect, however. As a Jalis, Gorl is also preseumably a great swordsman, never engaged in actual swordplay against Lief and Barda. He was good enough to best his two brothers in battle, apparently at the same time. Personality Gorl seemed to be quite power-hungry, willing to kill his own brothers to gain immortality and rule the seven tribes. When reminded of his past, he almost seemed to express sorrow at his actions. He was brutal, a trait shared by most other Jalis, though he lacked some of the others' honor, as Gorl was willing to slay an opponent that couldn't even draw a sword. He seemed quite arrogant or stubborn as well, absolutely convinced that his vines were helping the Lilies of Life, not hindering them, even after his years of waiting. Appearances * The Forests of Silence